The Most Daring Move
by Mari89
Summary: Hermione falls for two guys who are complete opposites:Harry and Draco. She craves them and they crave her, but she wants to be with both and for them to accept it.Will they accept to live with it, doing the most daring thing..R for sexual content & lang.
1. Here Again

Chapter One- Here Again

Hermione couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. As suspected, she'd been chosen Head Girl and she

couldn't wait to fulfill her duties. She decided this year she would care a little (microscopic) less

about her studies and try to have more fun. She learned this summer that if she wanted to fit in this

year, she would have to be more daring. It was all about dating. Everyone she knew was dating

or was hooking up. She'd been uncomfortable during the summer because she went with Harry

and Ron to a party where most of their classmates were and everyone hooked up except her.

Harry was dancing and making out with Hannah Abbot (Hermione still wonders why) and Ron

with Lavender. Hermione sat in a corner the whole night and not one guy asked her to dance.

Even Neville hooked up, for Christ's sake! Maybe it was because she was wearing an outfit that

resembled her school uniform, or because she didn't bother to even look good. The point is she

was determined to get a guy this year.

They still had about an hour left till they reached Hogwarts. Hermione had already changed into

her robes. Harry and Ron were talking about the summer and about what they were planning to

do this year to hook up. Hermione rolled her eyes, stood up, and went to find an empty

compartment. She found one at the very end of the train, she sat and looked out the window,

thinking of what was it that made her so unattractive. "What are you thinking?" a voice said from

the door, "About my plans for this year" she said without looking. "What are your plans then"

"Well, I want to party more to think if I finally kiss a guy" she said. She heard a chuckle and she

gave a little frown. _Why is Ron laughing? _she thought, getting a little uncomfortable. "Well, I

guess it's not too late for you, Granger". Hermione widened her eyes and turned to meet Draco's

eyes. "Shit! I thought I was talking to Ron. I…" Draco smirked, "Wrong guy. I didn't know you

were still chaste on the lips. I could've sworn you already got it on with the weasel". Hermione

blushed furiously, "Ron would never want to be with me". Draco raised his eyebrow "Why is

that?" Hermione blushed harder "Because he once told me that he wouldn't want to-to" she

couldn't say it "Go on" he said, she took a deep breath "he said he wouldn't want to be with a

girl so innocent because he would probably never have fun. He apologized, but he said that all the

guys thought so and that's why nobody likes me". Her cheeks were on fire by now. She didn't

know what possessed her to make such a confession, especially to Malfoy. He just stared at her.

She was getting frustrated because she couldn't tell what was going through his mind. Then he

burst out laughing. Her eyes began to water. It was most certainly the cruelest thing he had ever

done to her. And she was a fool to think that for one second he would have consideration of her.

The tears rolled down her cheeks, but she refused to sob. When he looked at her face, his

laughter died. He, yet again, stared at her with an unreadable expression. Then, he stood up,

locked the door, shut the blinds, and sat next to her. He took her chin and turned her face

towards him. With his thumb, he gently rubbed her cheek to wipe the tears. "I never thought that

Weasley could ever be a bigger ass, but he proved me wrong," he said in a low voice "look,

Granger, we're seventh years now and we're the Heads of the school. I'm not going to tease you

any more or disrespect you. We're supposed to work together, but I can assure you that I'm

going to give that little fuck you call your best friend the hardest time he's ever had". She didn't

know what to say. Here was Malfoy being nice to her, and in an indirect way telling her that what

Ron told her was a lie. "Thank you" she said and, before she could help herself, she flung her

arms around him and hugged him. He was startled at first, but then he embraced her back. He

whispered in her ear "There's only one thing, you cannot say to anyone what I just told you and in

public we're not friends. I've got a reputation to maintain". Surprisingly, Hermione laughed "Oh,

but why would I tell people when it's so much fun hearing you calling me a mudblood". As soon

as she said that she wanted to take it back. Draco's expression darkened "I told you that I

wouldn't disrespect you anymore, but if you insist…" "No! I'm sorry I brought it up, but you

were a bastard every time you said that" Draco grinned "I know". When he saw that didn't help

he said "but now I'm sorry about it". She nodded. She would do her best to trust him, but she

was also going to be cautious. For all she knew he could be up to something.

When he left, she returned to the compartment where Harry and Ron were at. "Where have you

been?" asked Harry, a bit concerned. "Just went to the bathroom" she replied. "For half an

hour!" said Ron, laughing "Well, you must've had quite a breakfast. They all laughed, but that

didn't mean Hermione didn't hit him.

They were at Hogwarts at last. They went straight to the Great Hall; they were starving but

obviously couldn't eat till Dumbledore gave his speech. He said the usual warning, announced the

Heads, added new rules, and finally said they could eat. Ron ate half of the Gryffindor table. He

looked like an extremely hungry predator. Harry and Hermione were getting a little scared by his

appetite. About twenty minutes later, McGonagall told Hermione to accompany her to her new

room. They got to a dusty painting, McGonagall said the password, and Hermione soon found

out that it was a small apartment where she was staying, and shared with Draco. McGonagall left

them, and they just stood there. "Want to see the rest of it?" Draco told her and she nodded. He

showed her their small kitchen, the bathroom, and where her room was. She thanked him and

made her way to her room, and then she was abruptly stopped when his hand grabbed her arm.

She turned and gave him a puzzled look. "Remember not to tell anyone, Granger" he warned her.

"I told you I wouldn't say" she said, getting angry. He pulled her to him. He leaned forward and

stopped when the tip of his nose touched hers. She could barely breathe. The intensity of his eyes

was melting her. His tongue slipped from his mouth and it ran itself on top of her lips. She took a

small gasp. He backed away and left to his room, but not before saying "Goodnight, Granger" in

her ear. She was shocked and breathless. That was definitely the most exciting thing that had ever

happened to her (because it was the only one that had happened to her). After taking a very deep

breath, she made her way to her room and lied on her bed, where she spent a restless night.


	2. Conquered

Chapter Two- Conquered

The first day of school was over and to the students' advantage, it was a Friday. After dinner, all

the Houses decided to throw a homecoming party at the Slytherin common room. The professors

approved as long as it ended at 1am. They saw it as an opportunity for all the fourth through

seventh years to bond. Hermione had no idea what to wear. It was the first dance of the year and

she wanted to look at least a little bit attractive. Parvati lent her a black mini skirt and a black tank

top. Hermione started complaining but Parvati assured her that she looked stunning. Then Parvati

defined Hermione's curls so that her hair looked less bushy. She added makeup and heels.

Hermione was shocked when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look bad at all; she

just hoped that other thought the same thing.

When they got to the common room, everyone was jumping, screaming, kissing, drinking etc. It

was insane, and Hermione felt she should've stayed in her room. Parvati went off and started

dancing with Seamus. Hermione was left alone with no idea what to do. "'Mione you look.." said

Harry from behind, she turned and smiled "you look beautiful" "Thanks, Harry". He took her

hand and led her to the dance floor. At first she didn't know what to do, but Harry placed his

hands on her hips, pulled her closer, and she moved to his rhythm. She looked at him and found

him staring at her with intensity in his eyes. She never really noticed how captivating his green eyes

were. He leaned forward until his face was less than an inch apart from hers. His lips brushed hers

and she blushed. "It's ok" he said in barely a whisper that could obviously not be heard because

of the music. He pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss, and Hermione was

touched. She was glad her first kiss was a tender one, and especially because it was with

someone she cared about. It lasted a couple of seconds, and they enjoyed every single one of

them. When they stopped, they smiled at each other and kept dancing. At first they were a bit

worried that somebody might have seen them, but they were convinced no one saw since

everyone was busy.

Hermione returned to her room at midnight. She flung herself over the bed and smiled. She had a

great night, she danced with a lot of people and she had her first kiss. It had been perfect and

sweet. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on her door. She knew who it was

and she suddenly got nervous. "Come in", Draco stepped inside. "Did you have fun?" he asked,

she smiled "Lots. Did you score tonight?" she said, laughing. "As a matter of fact I did, twice" he

replied, grinning. She smiled, but she had a small feeling of hurt. He sat next to her and he rested

his hand on her thigh. She froze; her body had a new reaction that excited her and worried her.

His hand moved very, VERY slowly upward. She looked at him and he got dangerously close to

her. His fingers were already at the hem of the skirt and his lips were at the nape of her neck. He

suckled gently upon her neck and she shivered. His lips moved to her cheeks and eventually to

her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue and gave her a passionate kiss. Hermione moaned for

the first time in her life and her body felt numb when she felt his fingers on top of the fabric of her

underwear. His fingers added pressure and rubbed gently against the fabric. Then they moved it

until the fingers were against her flesh. Her mind was reeling with excitement. His fingers parted

her lower lips and started to rub her, increasing pressure with every passing second. _She's so _

_wet! God, I want her, _was all that went through Draco's mind. He groaned and pressed her

closer to him. Then suddenly she stopped kissing him and stood up. They were both breathing

fast. "Look, Malfoy, it's too soon, everything's happening too fast, and…and I can't" her body

was betraying her. Draco stood up and pulled her to him so that she could feel the evident

consequence of her actions "You can't what, Granger?" he said in a low tone. "I-I can't do this

with you. It's not right". He caressed her cheek "Of course it's right. It is obvious that we want

each other, and believe me, I crave every single fiber of your luscious body, so I don't see what

the problem is" "Give me time…Draco…please" she said. He kissed her then, he tasted every

corner of her mouth, and he parted with her "Alright, but I don't know for how long I can hold

myself…Hermione" and he left. She couldn't feel her body and she could feel her own wetness

between her legs. How good his fingers felt down there! She would definitely want to do that

again. But what worried her was that besides liking Draco, she liked Harry as well. She was very

confused now.

She went to the Gryffindor common room the next morning. She wanted to see if she could find

Ginny to spend the day with her. When she got there everyone was gone, except the person she

didn't want to see just then. "Morning, Hermione" said Harry in a rather shy voice. Hermione

blushed a little" Morning Harry" An awkward silence took over "Umm, did you have fun at the

party?" he asked. Hermione blushed harder "A little" He got closer and took a lock of her hair.

He kissed it gently and put it behind her ear. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was another

sweet kiss, but more intense. She automatically placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him

closer. _What are you getting into, 'Mione, _she thought. But he was just so sweet and attractive,

she couldn't help it. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and massaged his. She heard him sigh

and she kissed him harder. She didn't want it to end. His hand slowly moved from her neck to her

chest, where it rested on one of her breasts. He stopped the kiss and pulled back a little. He

blushed "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…" "It's ok" she said while she gave him a kiss on the

cheek. He grabbed her face and kissed her again, this time briefly. He smiled and said "We better

get out of here before things get out of hand". She laughed and took his inviting hand. She'd only

been back for a day, and she'd already been kissed by two guys, rubbed, and kind of fondled.

This was definitely going to be her year, but she was going to try and keep both guys a secret

from everyone.


	3. Mistake

Chapter Three

Hermione spent the morning with Harry. They kissed once in a while, but nothing more. She

still didn't know what to do about him and about Draco. She was confused between both. Harry

was sweet, gorgeous, caring and one of her best friends, most people would see him as the

perfect guy, but Draco was sexy, dangerous, and forbidden to her because of their rivalry the

previous years, and that attracted her to him. They both attracted her for completely different

reasons.

In the afternoon, she went to the library to get some material for one of her classes for

Monday. While she was reading, Neville showed up. "Hi, Hermione". She looked up, "Hi,

Neville. Can I help you with something?" "Umm, well, I was wondering if you could do me a

favor" he said. She closed the book she was reading and motioned for him to sit down. "Ok, tell"

"There's this…this girl I really like that I would like to go out with, but I'm not so close to her so I

don't know how to approach her" he said, blushing hard. "Ginny" said Hermione; it was a

statement instead of a question "Yeah, and I was wondering if you could help me get together

with her". Hermione smiled "I'll do what I can to help you Neville" He smiled, stood up, and

hugged her. "Thank you!" and with that he left. Hermione kept smiling and re-opened her book.

"You being affectionate with Longbottom? That's too much" said a male voice behind her. She

spun around; surprised "I wasn't being affectionate, he just asked me a favor" "Is that so,

Granger? What kind of favor?" said Draco, taking a seat across her "That's none of your

business, Malfoy!" she said "Oh, but it is. I overheard everything anyway. The thing is I can help

you help Longbottom to get who he wants" he said. Hermione raised her eyebrow "You can?"

"Of course. I'm VERY close to the girls in this school" he said while she blushed "and I can get

information out of them of what Ginny Weasley thinks about the guys here" "And why, Malfoy,

would you do this for me?" she asked suspiciously. He flashed a smile that left her breathless

"Lets just say I want to do you a favor, that's all". Oh, she knew he will eventually ask for

something in return, but she didn't want to ruin this opportunity "Thanks, Malfoy" she said.

At dinner, she ate quietly, thinking of how she could make Ginny fall for Neville. It was damn

hard to do that! "You ok, Hermione?" asked Harry, a bit worried "Of course, why?" "You

seemed deep in thought" "Oh, yeah, well I'm fine, Harry, don't worry" she said and gave him a

peck on the cheek. He smiled and returned the kiss. Ron saw this and grinned. He could tell

something was happening between these two. "Hermione, why don't you stay in the girls' dorm

tonight instead of the Head's dorm?" said Ron, winking at Harry. Harry gave him a grateful look.

"Oh, I can't. Sorry, Ron, but I…" she was stopped by Draco who said "She can't because

Heads are not allowed to stay in their former dorms, that's why they're given separate rooms

from the rest of the students". Hermione and Harry turned to find Draco standing behind

Hermione. "Granger, we have to finish the preparations for the first dance. Are you done eating?"

he said. "Yes" she said and turned to Harry and Ron "Sorry, guys. We have to finish planning the

decorations. I'll see you tomorrow" "Night, Mione" said Ron, giving Draco a cold glare. "Night"

said Harry and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. It was brief, but deep. Hermione blushed

hard and Draco kept his face without expression.

They left the Great Hall and headed for their small apartment. Hermione kept glancing at Draco

to see what he was thinking but his face was blank. She was worried, for surely she messed up

her chances with Draco. _Oh, Harry, why did you do that?_, she thought. Once there, the only

words he spoke to her were concerning the dance. After they were done, he excused himself and

left her standing in the middle of their living room. She didn't know what to do. She wanted him,

wanted him so bad, but she didn't know what to say to repair the damage. But she was going to

try. She made her way to him room and instead of knocking on the door, she opened it slowly.

He was lying on his bed, shirtless, staring at the ceiling. She closed the door gently and made her

way to the bed. He sat up abruptly "What the fuck are you doing here? Haven't you heard of

knocking?" he yelled angrily. He stared at her while she kept approaching. She sat on his lap and

her arms encircled his neck. He froze. "Sorry" she said and made a sad face. "What are you

playing at, Granger? You're supposed to be in Potter's room, not mine" he said. "That's not true"

she said and pressed her lips against his. He responded instantly and his hands made their way to

her waist. After a couple of minutes, the parted to breathe. She stared at his eyes, smiled, and

stood up. Draco pulled her back to him "Don't go" he whispered and kissed her again, this time

more demanding. His hot and intense kiss made her moan and pull him harder against her. He

began unbuttoning her shirt and later placed one of his hands on her breast. He fondled it gently

and first, then he increased his pressure and she gave a small cry of pleasure. His hand went under

her cup and he rubbed her nipple until it was erect. He wanted to suck her so bad, but his mouth

wouldn't detach hers. She slowed down their kiss until she gently parted her mouth from his. "We

have to wake up early tomorrow to talk to the teachers about the decorations" she said while she

buttoned her shirt again. He sighed "You're right, I'll see you tomorrow" he said reluctantly as he

let her go. She kissed his cheek "Good night, Draco" "Good night, Hermione". She left his room

with a small smile on her lips. It wasn't hard at all to get him back, the problem was that now she

really wanted to keep them both, and for both to be alright with it. _Better figure out something _

_before I lose one of them_ she thought and after that she entered her room and went straight to

bed.


	4. Caught Up

Chapter Four- Caught Up

The next morning, Hermione and Draco woke up with the sunrise. They both exited their rooms simultaneously to use the bathroom. They stared at each other when

they reached the bathroom door. Draco smiled "Morning" "Morning" replied Hermione shyly "Going to take a shower?" asked Draco "Yeah, but I can wait until you're

done" she said. Draco moved to open the door and he turned to her "Join me," he said "please". Hermione's eyes widened "What?" "You heard me, take a shower

with me" "I-I've never…" "I know" he said while he took her hand and led her to the bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door and removed his night shirt and pants

and was standing only in his boxers. Hermione was shocked and turned around, embarrassed. Draco, from behind, began unbuttoning her nightgown and she grabbed

his hands fast, when suddenly she remembered that she wanted to keep him as well as Harry. She let go gently of his hands and let him finish undoing the buttons. Once

done, he removed her nightgown and turned her to stare at her almost bare body. He stopped breathing when he stared at her full and round breasts and his mouth went

dry. In a matter of seconds he was hard and when she saw this, she blushed furiously. He grabbed the sides of her underwear and gently pulled it down. Hermione's

face was burning and she couldn't look at him, so she turned away. She was completely exposed to her former enemy and she always dreamt that the first person to see

her naked was most certainly not Draco Malfoy. "Hermione" he said in an out-of-breath voice "I didn't know a girl could have a body such as yours. You have no idea

how much Weasley is going to regret to ever let you down when he finds out that you're the most perfect girl that was certainly born". She finally had the courage to

look at him and she could see the intense lust in his eyes, but also his sincerity. "Thank you" she whispered "I'll turn on the-the shower", and she turned so she wouldn't

go completely numb by just staring at him. She could feel him coming closer to her and then she took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his throbbing member against

her skin "This is what you do to me" he said, gently biting her earlobe. She didn't know if she could resist him. She pressed her back against him and arched her body

upward and downward. Draco moaned and grabbed her waist. His hand gently parted her lower lips and he eased one finger inside of her. Hermione was breathless as

he began moving it in and out slowly and then faster. With every passing minute, she got wetter and moaned louder as he kept adding fingers and kissing her neck. Her

arm was around his neck by now and she kept pressing herself against him and rubbing him with her buttocks. Draco gently eased his fingers out and heard her cry of

protest. "Time to take a shower" he said in a low voice. She wanted to kill him for leaving her like that, but it wasn't over yet. Inside the shower, he took the sponge and

gently rubbed it on her back, her buttocks, and her legs and in between, her stomach, slowly her breasts, and her neck. All the while, Hermione was with her eyes

closed, enjoying his touch everywhere. She felt his lips against hers and instantly her arms were around his neck, pulling him to her. Her tongue explored every corner of

his mouth as he eased her down on the floor of the shower. Once again, his fingers were rubbing her and making their way inside of her. Hermione backed away a little

and looked into his eyes as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She was more than wet and more than ready to be taken and he could see in her eyes that she wanted

him just as bad as he wanted her. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his member, who was now eager to enter her willing body. He entered her gently, for

he knew she was a virgin and he didn't want her to feel pain. _Oh my God, she's so tight! _He thought as he went deeper. Once he couldn't go any further, he pulled

back a little and whispered in her ear "Hold on" and thrust forward fast. Hermione gave a small cry and held on to him as he said. After a couple of seconds, he began

moving rhythmically inside of her. Her moans made him go faster. Hermione heard Draco pant and groan as he moved and she found his lips. Her hot kiss made him go

even faster and he thought he couldn't possibly thrust harder, but he did. They both came at the same time and their moans echoed in the bathroom. The water drops

were falling on Draco's back as he regained his energy and left her. Her thighs were weak, but she managed to sit and grab the sponge. She washed herself slowly and

then she washed him, all the while he just looked at her. Their eyes never left each other as they stood up and dried.

Once outside the bathroom, they were both speechless. They could only look at each other. They didn't know what to do. "Umm, I better get changed" said

Hermione in such a small voice that she thought he didn't hear her. He nodded and said "I'll meet you in the living room" and turned to his room. Hermione gave a

relieved sigh and went to her room and change. Once she had some clothes on, she didn't know whether to go and see him. She was still trembling from their encounter

in the bathroom. She couldn't believe she just had sex with him. _But, oh, it felt so damn good, _she thought. She smiled and made her way to the living room. Draco

turned when he saw her and grinned "Hey", she smiled "Hey" "Did you have a nice shower?" he asked with his eyes shining. She blushed and smiled "Very nice". He

grabbed her chin and kissed her "Glad you did" he whispered against her lips and resumed kissing her.

That morning, they discussed their decoration plans with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, who was the teacher in charge of the dance. Once they were done,

they made their way to the Great Hall. When they were almost around the corner of one of the halls, Hermione heard Harry's voice and froze. Draco stopped when he

saw this and gave her a questioning look. "Leave me alone" said Harry, "Oh come on, baby, you know we could have some fun" said Hannah Abbott, "Look, we just

had a fling during summer, nothing more, so let it be" said Harry in an annoyed voice "It's because of Granger, isn't it?" said Hannah, getting angry "Oh, I've seen you

with her, kissing her and being all cuddly and crap, but listen to me, she'll never be the woman I am, she's just a little virgin mudblood" she spat. Hermione widened her

eyes. She thought only the Slytherins called her that, now she knew she was way wrong. "Take that back, Hannah" yelled Harry "Why should I? It's true! She's not

worth anything; she's destined to be a nun! She's worthless, Harry, while IM the real woman who can satisfy your needs like no other. Don't waste your time with HER,

because kissing her and perhaps petting her IS NOT going to satisfy YOUR needs!" Another voice could be heard calling Hannah and then fading footsteps.

Hermione's eyes watered. She never knew the people in this school were so cruel towards her. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She tried

to contain her cries against his chest, then footsteps were heard and they stopped abruptly. Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing next to them. She pulled away

a little, but Draco wouldn't let her go. Draco and Harry stared at each other, jealousy written all over their faces. "Hermione, why are you with him?" said Harry in a low

voice "That's none of your concern, Potter" replied Draco, pulling her closer to him. Hermione tried to back away again and this time Draco stared at her as he let her

go. "Hermione" said Harry in a low voice "do you and Malfoy have something?" Hermione stared at the ground. She was caught between both. "Hermione" said Draco

this time "are you seeing Potter?" They were attacking her with the worst two questions she could think of. What could she possibly reply to them? She replied alright…

she ran as fast as she could as far away from them as she could.


	5. Not Giving Up

Chapter Five

Hermione was out of breath when she reached the back of the library. She hid in one of the corners and cried. She knew she was getting into trouble by letting Draco be with her.

She knew it and yet she let it happen. Now they were both going to hate her! She cried harder at this thought. After a couple of minutes her cries subdued, but she stayed in the

corner. Footsteps were heard approaching her and she sucked in her breath and lowered her head. She felt a person stopping in front of her. She felt a hand soothing her hair and

she found the courage to see who it was. Her eyes watered again. "Don't cry, 'Mione, its going to be alright" said Ron as he embraced her. "Did-did Harry t-tell..?" "Yes, he told

me a second ago as I found him with Malfoy standing in the middle of a hall" he said. "Oh no! He hates me doesn't he?" "Of course he doesn't" said Ron with a small chuckle

"Harry could never hate you, but he's upset and Malfoy didn't look too happy either". Hermione looked up "What did they say?" she said. Ron frowned a little "Well, Harry was

saying how he was with you yesterday and that you two were together, but then Malfoy said that he's been with you since we began, which was basically three days ago, and then

they both exploded saying that they were with you, I, obviously, told Malfoy he was out of his mind because you would never be with him because he's hated you for years and you

him, and then" he came to an abrupt stop, "What, Ron?" she pressed "Then he said that if that was so you wouldn't have given yourself to him". Hermione widened her eyes "He

said WHAT? He TOLD you? HE TOLD HARRY?" "Not detailed, but he did say that. Mione, by your reaction, I can only assume that its, well, true" said Ron, staring at her with

a shocked expression. Hermione wanted to get away from him and hunt down Draco. How could he say that! And to Harry! "Ron, I need to speak to them" she said with a

determined tone. He nodded and helped her stand up.

They parted ways outside the library and she made her way to the Gryffindor common room where she knew Harry would be. Once she entered, she found him sitting at one of the

couches of the common room staring at the floor. Hermione hesitated when she approached him. What could she tell him now that he knew about Draco? She sat next to him and

he looked up and into her eyes immediately "Is it true?" he asked "Yes" said Hermione in barely a whisper "Then why were you with me?" he asked in a curious and pained tone

"Because I wanted to be with you…too" she replied in a small voice. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity when he finally took her chin to meet her eyes "Hermione, I

don't know what to do, okay? I mean, even though you were with Malfoy, it doesn't mean I like you any less, but I'm confused, surely you want one of us more than the other" he

said. Hermione bit her lower lip. How could she tell him that she wanted both just as much; that she wanted BOTH, period? "Harry, I need a while to think this over, please

understand" she said in a pleading tone, but little did she know that Harry wasn't willing to give her up so easily, especially if his competition was none other than Draco Malfoy. He

pulled her to him and kissed her with a force that took her by surprise. She couldn't resist and she kissed him back. After a couple of minutes they were out of breath. Harry gently

lowered her on the couch and he resumed kissing her. His hands found the buttons of her shirt and he undid the first five. His hand slipped inside her shirt and inside her bra.

Hermione moaned as she felt Harry's gentle touch on her breast. Then she snapped her eyes open. They were in the middle of the common room where ANYBODY could see

them! "Harry, we have to stop!" she whispered. Harry opened his eyes "Why?" "Because anyone could see us" she said. "Oh, right! . They both sat up and an uncomfortable

silence took over. "I'm sorry" said Harry "I-I moved too fast and.." "Its ok" replied Hermione. She took his hand "Look, I'm really confused about all this and I just…I just don't

know what to do" "Except let Malfoy take you. Was that….was that your first time, Mione?" asked Harry carefully. Hermione blushed so hard that she didn't need to answer. It

pained him that Hermione lost her virginity with that ass prick, but there was still hope for him to be with her. After all, she said she wanted to be with him…too. "It's ok, just talk to

me when you're ready" said Harry, kissing her tenderly on the lips. He stood up, smiled lovingly and left. Hermione couldn't shed her tears any longer and she let the pour down her

cheeks. How on earth could she give Harry up? Or Draco for that matter? She took a deep breath, wiped her tears, and made her way with a determined expression to the Heads

apartment.


	6. It Hurts

Chapter 6- It Hurts

When Hermione entered the Heads apartments she couldn't see Draco in the living room. She remembered what he told Ron and Harry and she became angry. She burst into his

room and found him on his bed. As soon as he saw her, he stood up to face her. "How DARE you tell Ron and Harry about what happened between us! That is NOT a public

matter and the last people that I would tell is THEM!" she yelled. Draco narrowed his eyes "Oh, Im sorry, but Im not the one who hooks up with every other guy she can find. You

might've been a virgin this morning but you've been a whore for far longer!" he yelled back "What on earth did you want me to do when I found out that you were STILL hooking

up with Potter!". Hermione was taken aback. This was not the way she wanted things to end up. "Get the fuck out of my room" he said in a low and dangerous voice. Hermione

was frozen to the spot. Not even during the previous years when they fought was he this menacing. "ARE YOU DEAF? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU

DISGUSTING MUDBLOOD NO-CLASS WHORE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Hermione gasped and in less than a second the tears poured down and she ran as fast as

she could out of his room. When she got to her bed she was breathless and shattered. After Draco yelled at her did she realize in the most bizarre situation just how much she

wanted to be with him and how much she wouldn't be able to survive if he hated her. She screamed at the top of her lungs to release everything: her pain, her anger, and her

frustration. She collapsed on her bedroom floor and sobbed so hard she didn't know how she was still alive. She began to feel dizzy. She was pressuring herself too much by crying

this hard. But she wasn't aware that Draco Malfoy was seeing her like this from her bedroom door with a horrified expression on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. He has

NEVER cried because of someone else's suffering. He couldn't believe he was the one who caused her all this agony. But his idiotic pureblooded Slytherin pride prevented him

from taking her into his arms and apologizing. He retreated to his room quietly, mentally kicking himself for not doing what he really wanted to do. But now he thought about it more;

the damage was done, so he might as well keep his pride at the top.

Hermione woke up with an awful headache. The images of yesterday came flooding back. Well, she didn't want to remember it. She took a very long shower trying to get all the

bad thoughts out of her mind. She made her way to the Gryffindor table, avoiding very carefully the Slytherin table. She sat herself next to Harry. "Morning, Hermione. Are you

ok?" he said concerned when he saw her tired look "Yeah, Im fine" she said in a small voice and attempted to eat some of her porridge. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and

gave her as small squeeze "Whatever it is, you know you can count on me" he whispered in her ear and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She gave him a small grateful smile and

began to eat. This was witnessed at the other end of the hall by a pair of gray eyes.

The day seemed to be dragging itself for Hermione. Potions took forever and she couldn't help but glance once in a while toward Draco's direction, avoiding him from catching

her doing this. Draco, secretly, was doing the same thing. When finally lunch came, Hermione excused herself and went into the library. She bumped into Ginny. "Hey, Mione. Is

there something between you and Harry by any chance?" asked Ginny with a small grin on her face "Hey, ummm…Im not sure right now, Gin. I mean, its not that I don't like him…

but I don't know where we stand" "Yeah, I hate when that happens. It makes it harder to know if that's the right person for you". Then Hermione remembered that she agreed to

help Neville out. "Hey Gin, who do you like?" asked Hermione. Ginny thought for a moment. "You know what, I haven't thought about that in a while, I'm not sure anymore"

"Well" started Hermione carefully "I've noticed that Neville isn't that bad this year". Ginny looked at her for a moment "I haven't thought about that either. He isn't that chubby

anymore now that I think about it, and after his braces he has quite a nice smile" said Ginny to herself. Hermione grinned _This might not be as hard as I thought_ "Maybe you

should, perhaps, go for Neville, after all, it would be quite a good catch. The guy isn't the smartest, but he's sweet and considerate AND he's great at Herbology". Ginny smiled

"You might be right, Hermione, you might be right".

After the classes ended for the day, Hermione headed for the Gryffindor tower and talk to Neville. He found him playing chess with Dean. "Hey Neville, can I talk to you for a

sec?" she said. Neville excused himself and went with Hermione to the boys dormitory. "What's up?" he asked "Well, I talked to Ginny" she said. He paled a little and started to

get nervous "Oh…and…what happened?" "You know what? I think you have good chances with her" Neville's eyes widened "Really? You think?"" Yeah, and I also think you

should ask her to the Halloween dance". Neville beamed and hugged Hermione "Thanks, Mione! Oh, thank you so much!" he said and then he ran out humming to himself happily.

Hermione smiled, she loved seeing her friends happy. "Did I interrupt anything?" said Harry, entering the room. "Not at all, come in" she said "Well, I think I can come in

considering that its my room" he said with a grin. Hermione hadn't realized that she was indeed in his room. "Oh, will you look at that" she said. He made his way to her and

cupped her cheek "Hey, have you thought about what we talked about?" he asked. Hermione looked into his eyes "He hates me now" she said. Harry embraced her. In a way he

was happy because of this because now Hermione could be his, but in another way it was hurting her and he didn't want to see her hurt. She backed away a little, "I have to go,

Harry. See you tomorrow?" she said. He nodded and kissed her forehead. She kissed his cheek and left the room and made her way back silently into the Heads apartment.


	7. Cornered

Chapter Seven- Cornered

September passed quickly and before the students knew it, October 31st was just two weeks away. Everyone was excited about the Halloween dance for the fifth, sixth, and

seven years. Girls giggled more than ever in the hallways and guys whispered to themselves who they were planning on taking. It was just energetic. Hermione, Harry, Ron,

Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville sat at dinner talking about it. "Oh my god, I cant wait! This dance is going to be amazing!" squealed Lavender "I know, do

you guys have your costumes yet?" asked Parvati. "Well, I'm planning on dressing up as Neo from "The Matrix", it's a muggle movie, I'm pretty sure Hermione and Harry have

heard of it" said Seamus. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and cracked up. Seeing Seamus with the long black leather cape and shades was an interesting image in their

minds. "Well, I've got mine, but I still don't have a date to wear it with" said Lavender with a sigh and looking meaningfully at Ron. He blushed hard and drank his pumpkin juice

slowly. Hermione grinned and stopped watching Ron when she saw that across the hallway Draco was staring at her. They have barely talked since the awful night he yelled at her,

they've only been together in room for classes and for the preparations of the dance but nothing more. It had been a very long time since they stared at each other eye to eye.

Hermione didn't have quite a relationship with Harry, but they cuddled and kissed often. He hasn't pressured her because he knows Hermione, after all this time, was still insecure.

She quickly looked away and then found Harry staring at her. "Hermione, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked in a low voice "Sure". They both stood up and left the

Great Hall to walk around the castle. "Hermione, do you have a date yet for the Halloween dance?" he asked. "Hermione met his eyes "No, why?" "Well, since you don't have a

date and I don't have a date why don't we go together?" he asked with a smile. She returned the smile and kissed him. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. His

hands were dangerously low and his kiss deepened causing both to sigh. His hands slowly made their way to her buttocks and he gently but with a bit of pressure squeezed. She

moaned and pressed herself harder against him. His member hardened and before he knew it, he picked her up and pressed her against the wall, careful at not crushing her. Her

hands got lost inside Harry's hair and her tongue flickered faster in and out of his mouth. They froze when they heard a gasp and somebody clearing their throat. Harry lowered her

and they both turned to find Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh, the mudblood and potty hooking up in public! Disgusting!" said Pansy. "Potter, I suggest that if you and

this filth are going to get "busy" do it where other people cant see you because it honestly would make ANYONE sick, Besides, what kind of example are you setting for the first

years, second years and so on?" "Shut the fuck up, Zabini! What me and Hermione do is none of your business and she's Head Girl so I would watch your tongue if I were you"

said Harry. Blaise only smiled. "Is that so, Potter? So what? Draco's Head Boy and for you talking to me like that he could also take points off Gryffindor, right Draco?" said

Blaise. But Draco wasn't listening to anything. He and Hermione were staring at each other. He paled and he was outraged to witness such a scene. His jealousy was on the brink

of exploding and his anger was huge. He then gave a deathly glare to Harry and turned and left, followed by a confused Pansy, two mindless pigs and a satisfied Blaise. As soon as

they were out of sight, Hermione learned how to breathe again. The look in his eyes pained her to a level that she couldn't understand. She saw hurt in those gray eyes and

accusation. _He's the one that didn't want me _she told herself _Oh god! I feel like dying. _Harry turned to Hermione "Do you want me to walk you to your apartment?" "No, I'm

fine, See you later, Harry" and she left to the apartment.


	8. Numb

Chapter Eight- Numb

Hermione entered the Heads apartment and found Draco sitting on the couch with his hands on his face and his head bowed. Hermione didn't know what to do. He looked up

and saw her and he stood up to face her. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his. It'd been so long since they looked at each other this way. His hand slowly made itself up her

arm until it reached her face, where it rested on her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly. The tip of his nose brushed hers and he sighed. "Oh Hermione,

what's going on?" he whispered "I can't stand seeing you with Potter…when I see you with him, I feel empty and drained. When I see you in his arms I know that its not right, that

you should be in my arms instead". A single tear escaped Hermione's eye and she opened them to find him with his eyes closed. Oh, how she'd missed him. She leaned forward

and pressed her lips against his. He rapidly returned the kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. They both wanted to melt on the spot. He

picked her up and walked into his bedroom with her in his arms, kissing her.

When they reached it he slowly lowered here onto his bed and in a matter of seconds all of her clothing was removed and so was his. He kissed every corner of her body while

she sighed and relaxed. His mouth found her erect nipple and he started suckling upon it, at first gently, and then harder. Hermione gasped and buried her hands inside his platinum

hair. He wanted her so much, he couldn't wait any longer. He mounted her and he rode her so hard that they didn't know how it was possible that she hadn't split in half. She yelled

for him, yelled for more, and he gratified her request by going faster and harder. Hermione was reaching…she was reaching…and then both exploded until their bodies went numb.

After they caught their breaths, they stayed lying down silently. He just held her to him and kissed her forehead "I can't let you go anymore, you know that right?" he said. She

nodded and pulled him to her even closer. Now she was in for it, she couldn't let them go, it was impossible now.

A/N: Hey, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm busy and I dont want to give up on this story just yet, so I need motivation! Please R&R


	9. Can't Have Both

Chapter Nine- Can't Have Both

Hermione woke up in Draco's arms early in the morning. At first she was slightly disoriented, but then remembered last night. She smiled to herself and gave him a small kiss on

his cheek, careful as not to wake him up. She rose from the bed, took a shower, and went to her room to dress herself. When she was done putting her bra on she turned to her

closet, but found Draco standing there with his bed sheets wrapped around his waist. He looked like a god in Hermione's eyes. She gave a small gasp and he grinned. "Morning" he

said. "Morning" she said, "Did you sleep well?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips. She blushed a little, "Very well, thank you". He came forward and wrapped his arms

around her. "I'll take a shower and we can go to breakfast" he said, kissed her forehead, and turned to the bathroom. She resumed dressing but stopped abruptly. She couldn't

show up with Draco in the Great Hall! She was still with Harry too, and Draco knew that! She waited in the living room till Draco was ready. When he came, she stood up and

sighed "Draco, I'm still with Harry" she said. His smile quickly left his face "Aren't you going to break it up and be with me?" he said. Hermione bit her lower lip. "Draco…I don't

know what to do, I really don't. I mean, I like him so much and he hasn't done anything wrong and…there's you…too…I mean, I also like you a lot too and I just…" she didn't

know what to say. She was screwing up AGAIN things with Draco. He looked at her and then lowered his eyes "That's fine, then. Stay with Potter" he said with a defeated tone.

He made his way to the portrait, but Hermione quickly grabbed his arm with tears in her eyes "Draco, please! You don't understand that I need you!" she cried. He looked at her

and took hold of her shoulders "Then leave Potter!" he pleaded. She was crying now, "I need him too" she whispered. Draco backed away and sighed. "I just don't understand

you, Hermione. Look, I don't know about what you want, but it's me or him. That's all there is" and he kissed her cheek and left her standing in the middle of the living room,

confused and in deep thought.

A/N: Very short chapter, I know, butI have a lot of essays for summer school, so even if its little, I'm trying to post a new chapter every day. Come on guys, leave a review and let me know what you think (If you're going to critizice, let it be constructive critisism)


	10. Halloween

Chapter Ten- Halloween

The day of the Halloween dance came and everyone was ecstatic. Hermione bought a ball dress type, red with a bell skirt. It was silk and off the shoulders. After working on herself for three hours, Hermione stared at her reflection. Her soft curls flowed down her back and she looked positively glowing. She was taken aback by how beautiful she could actually look if she tried. She still felt sad because she and Draco hadn't talked at all this last week. She in a small way wished she was going with him to the dance too.

_Oh well, __here I go. _She opened her door and almost crashed into Draco.

He looked breathtaking. He was weating a black cape, with black pants and shirt. His hair fell in front of his eyes and when his lips parted you could see fangs. He was the sex god of vampires. He froze when he saw her and was completely blown away. They couldn't find words for each other.

Unfortunately, there was a knock on the portrait, followed by a "Draco, hurry up, it started already!" shrieked Pansy.

"Your date's waiting" said Hermione in barely a whisper.

He looked at her and then walked to the portrait and met up with Pansy, who squealed when she saw him.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know how she was going to survive the dance with that male veela.

Five minutes later she heard another knock on her portrait, followed by a soft "Are you ready, Hermione?"

She opened it and saw Harry standing there with a rose in his hand.

He smiled and said "You look amazing"

"Thanks" she said, taking the rose and kissing him.

He was wearing a tux.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked

"Just Harry" he replied grinning.

They made their way to the Great Hall, where the party was already in full swing. They sat down with Ron and Lavender, who were very occupied and a bit annoyed when they sat down

"Sorry to interrupt" said Harry.

Lavender straightened herself up on Ron's lap and said "It's ok".

They were soon joined by Neville and Ginny. Hermione smiled at Ginny and gave Neville thumbs up. After ten minutes of talking, Harry asked Hermione to dance. A good half hour passed by when they finally decided to take a break. Ron and Harry headed to the bathroom to have a "boy conversation" while Lavender and Hermione sat at the table talking.

Seamus came over and asked Lavender to dance a slow song. Hermione settled back in her chair and watched them dance, then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and stared at Draco.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

Hermione, wordless, nodded and took his hand. At first it was awkward to be dancing in the middle of so many couples, but on the inside they were both bursting with happiness. Every passing second they got closer to each other until they were pressed against each other. Hermione sighed and rested her head against his chest.

He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to her forehead. "I've missed you" she whispered.

She thought he couldn't hear her because of the music but then she heard him say "So have I".

She smiled with her eyes closed and then felt his lips against her forehead. Her head tilted upward and her lips met his. It was a soft, delicate kiss; Draco sighed and added a bit of pressure to their kiss. The song was coming to and end, so he backed away a little but kept is forehead pressed to hers.

When the song ended, a techno song was heard and Draco smiled at Hermione, cupped her cheek, gave her a kiss and said "I better go back to my table before Pansy shrieks asking to dance".

Hermione watched him go and turned to head to the table. She stopped when she noticed that Harry and Ron were standing at the Great Hall entrance staring at her. _Did they see me? _she wondered.

But her question was answered when Harry turned abruptly and left and Ron gave her a shocked and disgusted look and ran after him.

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer. Please read and review! Thnx!


	11. Choose

Chapter Eleven- Choose

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room. She entered and ran upstairs to the boys' dormitory. "Harry?" she said in a soft cracking voice. Ron opened the door and gave her a furious look

"How dare you come here, you slut! He goes to talk to me for a second and you throw yourself to that…that"

"Ron, please let me talk to Harry" she pleaded

"Are you insane?" yelled Ron "Do you want to kill him?"

Hermione's tears slid down her cheeks and she did the only thing she could possibly think of: she shoved Ron as hard as she could and made her way to Harry, who was lying face down on his bed. She sat next to him and slowly placed her hand on his back

"Harry, please listen to me" she whispered.

He sat and looked at her. She cried harder. Harry also had tears in his eyes and he was a mess

"What can you possibly say, Mione?" said Harry "I know what I saw, and I'm not the only one who saw, there are other witnesses".

Hermione closed her eyes and sobbed. Despite his hurt and anger, Harry took Hermione into his arms and waited for several minutes holding her until she calmed down.

"You're so good, Harry" Hermione said, wiping her tears.

Harry shushed her and placed her head on his shoulder

"I don't understand you, Hermione, I really don't".

Hermione involuntarily gave a small laugh. Draco had said the same thing.

"What is it about him?" said Harry to himself, but Hermione heard

"I can't help it, Harry" she whispered "I just can't".

They stayed like that for a while and then, the strangest thing happened. There was a knock on the door and then Draco entered the room. Hermione sat up alarmed and Harry just gave him a confused look. Draco made his way towards Harry's bed and stood at the end, staring at Hermione and Harry.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I saw Potter running and you following, so I followed" he replied

"How did you get in?" asked Harry.

Draco grinned, "Asked Brown to give me the password. It wasn't hard at all".

Hermione was terribly confused. Draco was in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory talking in a civil way to Harry. Hermione looked from one to the other. What was going on? Was this some kind of punishment they were both putting on her?

Harry was the first one to speak up "Mione, I don't want to stop you from being happy, and if your happiness is with Malfoy, then go for it"

"I say the same, Hermione" said Draco.

Hermione's eyes widened. They deliberately told her that she could choose between them and the other would be fine with it. What part of "she wanted them BOTH" they didn't understand?

"God, why cant you guys see that I cant choose!" she yelled frustrated "Damn, Draco! Cant you see that I want you so much that it's impossible to turn back!"

Then she turned to Harry "And you! Cant YOU see that I can't live without you?" Hermione exploded in tears and for the second time during the school year, she ran as fast as she could away from the men that, even though she hadn't realized it, she loved.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! Thnx!


	12. Unexpected Encounter

Chapter Twelve- Unexpected Encounter

Hermione lay with her eyes closed in the bathtub that was in the Heads bathroom. She'd been crying so much, she felt she ran out of tears. This had been by far the best and worst night of her life. She kissed Draco, hurt Harry; both wanted her to choose…It was just too confusing.

Hermione never thought it would've come to this.

She loved them….she LOVED them! There was no way she would be able to decide. Then she thought…..

Maybe if I let them go….Yes, that could work.

It would hurt for a long time, but it would solve her situation. She stood up from the tub and wrapped her towel around her. She froze when she entered her bedroom.

Harry and Draco were sitting on her bed, whispering to each other until Hermione entered. Harry gave her his soft loving smile, and Draco grinned and eyed her up and down.

"What…." She couldn't utter words.

"Hermione" said Harry standing up.

He made his way to her and wrapped her in his arms.

What's going on! Thought Hermione as Harry pressed his lips against hers.

She immediately closed her eyes and let Harry take over her and for a second she forgot that Draco was there. Then, unexpectedly, another pair of hands rested on her waist from behind and Draco began to kiss her neck. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she backed away from both.

"What are you doing?" yelled Hermione confused.

Draco and Harry exchanged glances and then focused on Hermione. "We realized neither of us can let you go, Mione" said Harry softly

"You mean too much to us and since you said that you couldn't choose…" said Draco

"Then we chose for you. Don't take this the wrong way, Mione, but we want to..to" Harry didn't know how to say the words in an easy way

"We want to share you" said Draco "It's the only way we can both be with you, and Potter and I agreed that it wouldn't matter to us as long as we're with you"

They left her dumbstruck, but she came back to her senses when she felt Draco's lips against her neck and Harry's hands grabbing her buttocks. She didn't care that it was the most bizarre thing that had ever happened to her. Here she was, with the two men she adored and craved. She sighed and wrapped one arm around Draco's neck and another arm around Harry's waist. She kissed him passionately and pressed herself to him and Draco pressed himself against her back. This was her night….

A/N: It's a very short chapter, but I'm working really hard on my other story "Nymph Galaxy" and its been hard to keep up with this one, but I'm not giving up on it  Thnx to all the reviewers! Please read and review! Thnx again!


End file.
